The goal of this proposal is to provide opportunities for undergraduate minority students to pursue short-term summer research training at the University of Minnesota Medical School. The long-term objective is to increase diversity amongst students who matriculate in PhD programs in biomedical research, with a particular emphasis on preparing students to pursue careers in cardiovascular, pulmonary, hematologic or sleep disorder-related research. Outstanding students from disadvantaged backgrounds currently enrolled in baccalaureate programs throughout the United States and Puerto Rico will be selected to participate in the program. The defining experience of the proposed training program is the full-time participation by the undergraduate student in a 10-week duration independent research project overseen by a member of the Program's Training Faculty. It is anticipated that a majority of students will participate in the program for two consecutive summers. Program Faculty members have been chosen based on the relevance of their research to cardiovascular, pulmonary or hematologic disease or function and on their expertise as research mentors. Participating undergraduate students will be required to complete a research project resulting in the preparation and presentation of a poster at an end of the summer research symposium and banquet attended by all participants in the University of Minnesota's Life Sciences Summer Undergraduate Research Programs (LSSURP). The LSSURP is an umbrella program that coordinates and supports a number of autonomous summer research programs all devoted to providing independent research experiences for outstanding undergraduate students. The LSSURP will provide essential support for the proposed training program, assisting with recruiting, arranging on-campus room and board, hosting ancillary activities such as an all-program orientation weekend, picnic, and week-end social events. The LSSURP also coordinates a seminar series providing training in the responsible conduct of research. Expected outcomes for the students include the following. First, students will develop an increased understanding of the importance of cardiovascular, pulmonary and hemotologic disease research. Second, students will become motivated to consider a research career. Third, students will hone their critical problem-solving skills. Fourth, students will establish the credentials necessary to gain acceptance into a highly competitive PhD programs. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]